


Summer love sweet as wine

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: I was down for the first nightAnd I’m down for a second tryMila visits Sara during the summer break
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Summer love sweet as wine

_‘Summer,’ says Lilia, ‘is a time to expand your horizons.’_

Mila has never travelled this far on her own before. She’s a bit bewildered, though she’d never admit it, by the rapid-fire Italian in the airport and on the buses, and she’s relieved to see Sara for more reasons than she expected.

_‘A skater,’ says Yakov, ‘never stops learning.’_

This has been a summer of new experiences, of dusty pavements and orange trees, of a vast blue sea. New sights, new smells, and – Mila smiles to herself – new tastes.

_‘Fill the well in summer,’ says Lilia. ‘Then you have water to draw on during the winter.’ And then she adds, ‘But practise! Every single day!’_

Mila shares ice time with Sara. Over on the other side of the rink, Sara’s brother aggressively leaves them space.

‘Ignore him,’ says Sara. Mila tries her best. It isn’t difficult, with Sara here, a swift, lovely, fluid figure whose movements are half challenge and half seduction. As if seduction were needed, after last night. As if it had been needed then, as if Mila hadn’t crossed Europe for this.

What _is_ difficult is concentrating on her own form when all she can think of is tonight. Last night was hot and fast and dazzling. Tonight, Mila resolves, will be delicious, slow, sweet. Everything she learned last night, everything she’s been imagining all through the winter and all through the spring, tonight she’ll bring it out, draw it out. It’s very difficult, waiting for tonight.


End file.
